Temple Of The Sun
|Japanese Name = - - - |Description = |Area Number = MHWorld Style Area |Hazards = Dust Devils |Small monsters = Nebquri, Moofah, Rajiraura, Varukamaq |Big monsters =Copper Blangonga, Furious Rajang, Gilded Hypnocatrice, Gold Rathian, Great Nebquri, Great Varukamaq, Lucent Nargacuga, Pirhaktor, Silver Hypnocatrice, Silver Rathalos, Starving Deviljho, Thunderlord Zinogre Atabal'iwaskra, Garuba Daora, Gharash'murun, Nefu Garumudo |Creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis |Icon= - - - |Climate = Dry, not too hot. |Weather = Sunny |Secret Areas = 2 |UW Areas = None |Shortcuts = Various }} The is a vast and dry area, introduced in an expansion pack for Monster Hunter - Fusion Of Eras. It consists of vast plains, rocky hills and the ruins of a large, ancient temple. General Description The area has three general 'levels'. The two basecamps are both found in the lowest level, the large plains around the central ruin complex, which is encased by craggy, rugged hills and cliffs. Proceeding towards the ruin site, one comes across some petrified trees - remnants of the site's lush past - larger rock formations and even a subterranean monster nest, which most monsters tend to spawn and rest in. After a while, the landscape changes, becoming steeper and steeper, as well as rougher. The first remains of walls and edifices can be found here, only increasing in number and size the more the hunter proceeds to the south. Each room is larger than the one before, the central chamber being the largest. Broken remains of wall paintings, an altar, columns and even a small pond are found here. Elder Dragons and other powerful monsters prefer to rest in this area. Food Chain Bottom *Great Varukamaq *Great Nebquri Middle *Gilded Hypnocatrice *Copper Blangonga *Pirhaktor Top *Silver Hypnocatrice *Gold Rathian *Silver Rathalos *Lucent Nargacuga *Furious Rajang *Thunderlord Zinogre *Starving Deviljho Special *Nefu Garumudo *Garuba Daora *Gharash'murun *Atabal'iwaskra Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *'Copper Calappa:' A creature that feeds on gold fragments. Its shell becomes more golden by the year. **'Gold Calappa:' A Calappa whose shine matches its old age. These creatures are often called living gold nuggets. |-|Aquatic= *'Goldenfish:' A rare fish that glitters as if it was actual gold. Its scales can fetch the same price as gold, too. **'Great Goldenfish:' A jumbo-sized Goldenfish. Not only is it bigger, its color and luster rival the finest craftsman's art. *'Goldenfry:' A small, rare fish that glitters like gold, and whose beautiful scales sell for just as much. **'Great Goldenfry:' A jumbo-sized goldenfry. Not only is it bigger, its color and luster rival the finest craftsman's art. *'Platinumfish:' A rare fish that shines like platinum, with glimmering scales just as valuable. **'Great Platinumfish:' A jumbo-sized Platinumfish. Not only is it bigger, its color and divine shine rival the finest craftsman's art. |-|Airborne= *'Omenfly:' Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white, but will glow red when in danger. *'Vigorwasp:' An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. **'Giant Vigorwasp:' An insect that stores a highly concentrated nectar which leaves a restorative cloud when released. *'Flashfly:' An insect that emits a bright flash when struck, which is brighter when in a swarm. The flash blinds monsters. *'Scalebat:' A flying wyvern that evolved to life in caves, taking on a much smaller, bat-like appearance. *'Gold Scalebat:' A relative of the scalebat, this nocturnal hunter developed a shiny coat as a result of inhabiting the golden underground. |-|Unclassified= *'Downy Crake:' A legendary rare bird. Covered in decadently soft down. It travels atop the back of its symbiotic host. *'Bristly Crake:' A legendarily rare bird, covered in bizarrely stiff, bristly down. It travels atop the back of its symbiotic host. *'Silver Crake:' A legendary, rare bird, covered in dense, silver down. Usually found on a Moofah's back. History An old, unknown civilization is said to once have found a large, densely forested plain. Optimal climate, warm temperatures and rich ressources made it an optimal place to live. The civilization flourished, grew larger and larger. One day the emperor decided to build a huge, never-before seen temple complex for their main deity, Ammokhtaton. This project required immense effort, building materials and - most importantly - brawn. Thousands of trees were logged, both to make space, but also to fuel the countless furnaces, to erect scaffoldings, to build temporary homes for the workers. The emperor, while being a placid and righteous ruler, did not listen to his countless counselors telling him to stop the project, and continued with the building process. Once he died, a swift civil war occured, a ruthless dictatress emerging as the winner and ascending to the empty throne. She continued the process, forcing the workers to inhuman speed. After merely six months, the huge temple was finished. However, like everything, this project had a price. The ressources, slowly but steadily, came to an end. At first it was not that noticeable, however, the landscape started to change. The once fertile grounds were impoverished, rain started to be absent more and more often, the loss of trees causing the soil to erode faster and faster - this and numerous other factors contributed greatly to the end of the civilization. Thus, a once lush and densely forested paradise became the barren wasteland it is today, the ruins of the temple serving as a macabre memento of the death of a high culture. Music Themes Notes *The Temple Of The Sun is said to have been built by the same unknown cvilization that once reigned over the Island Of The King and Drenched Thicket. **Scientists found old reliefs and inscriptions talking about a god, Ammokhtaton, who is said to be the polar opposite to Shuraikorus, reigning over the summer, the sun and the day. *Interestingly, many monsters and lifeforms in the area have something to do with gold or metal - be it their color, the element they control, their name, etc. It is still a mystery what exactly caused them to appear in this particular place. Trivia *When fighting Lucent Nargacuga, the original Nargacuga theme is replaced by the area theme, much like when fighting it at the Tower in previous games. **Additionally, this is the only area Lucent Nargacuga can be found in, that is in the "MHFE: Reign Of The Ancients" expansion pack. Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis